


长生诀一

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	长生诀一

长生诀（一）

*爱到变态精神错乱痴情攻X哑巴隐忍忠犬受，也可是看成是穷奇玉X熠王凤，主受视角，强强  
*预警：此篇大龙疯狂的喜欢二凤【注意是疯狂！爱到变态的那种疯狂】，希望大家不要攻击他_(:з)∠)_他变态和精神错乱都是有原因的，性格复杂多变，至于他对二凤好不好，大家可以看下去再下结论， 文中多处出现自行车，不喜勿看  
*武侠AU，香蜜世界观取材一半魔改到人界，神仙打架不会写，人类打架还凑合，希望大家多担待OTZ

 

注：手语用「」表示  
   
 

 

长生诀（一）  
   
 

 

“啪嗒。”  
   
旭凤手中的笔落于桌上，染湿了宣纸。  
   
“副教主，属下再给您换一张？”  
   
站在一旁的魔教内务弟子识相地上前，接过桌案上的废纸，“副教主您也别太过操劳，累了就歇一歇，如今各位主事长老都在外奔波，教主又是那种性子，从不理政事，副教主您受累了。”  
   
内务弟子仍在絮叨他的奉承话语，旭凤神游在外地接过新纸张，停笔悬腕，不知道要写点什么好。弟子一边殷勤地磨墨一边劝解，直到他讲到“玉长老”三个字，旭凤才终于回过神。  
   
“玉长老临走前特意嘱咐下属照顾好副教主，若有一点闪失，唯属下试问。副教主千万要好好保重身体，属下可是怕了玉长老的行事风格，上次副教主只是打了个喷嚏，玉长老就把侍奉的那位丫鬟拍了个半死，属下到现在都在害怕，万一副教主您……”  
   
「他什么时候回来？」旭凤用手语打断弟子的唠叨。  
   
他已哑了十五年，注定一生都无法开口说话，在前任魔教教主捡到他的那一刻起，教主就决定把手语设为魔教弟子必会语言项目，凡投入魔教者必须通过这项入门考试，所以现在没有一位弟子看不懂他说话。  
   
弟子见旭凤打起精神，他也精神一振道：“玉长老已和穗禾长老去中原四日了，暮辞长老也于三日前出发，还请副教主放心，此次我教在中原的分坛必会无事。哼，白道那些装模作样的家伙，还比不上玉长老一根手指头。”  
   
「……」  
   
旭凤又出神了。  
   
这趟任务本应该由他去，可在临行前一晚，润玉把他折腾的不轻，现在后背还留有当晚男人施暴的痕迹，青紫交错煞是恐怖，旭凤被做到晕过去，当他第二天起床时日头已上三竿，身边哪还有润玉的身影，教主鎏英一脸“我都懂”的表情来看望他，并贴心地给了他一瓶魔教疗伤圣药九花玉露膏，旭凤红着脸谢过鎏英，并向她询问润玉的去处，果不其然是代替他去了中原。  
   
“哎呀，你姘头的性格你又不是不知道，倔得像头驴，谁劝都不听，还占有欲强，简直就一个疯子。”鎏英怕旭凤听着不开心，末了还加上一句，“不过，本教主非常欣赏这位疯子哦。”  
   
「……」旭凤累到一根手指都动不了，当然就没有力气打手语。  
   
鎏英心下了然拍拍旭凤的肩膀道：“凤凰你就好好养伤，顺便帮我处理一下政务，既然你姘头现在主外，那你就主内，那些政务本教主看着就头疼，什么入冬衣物要添多少，八百教众本月的花销，我是教主又不是内务长老，这不是我的业务能力范围。凤凰我相信你，嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，你姘头擅长的你就一定擅长。”  
   
临走前鎏英对他竖起了大拇指，以示鼓励，便丢下一堆政事给他而自己跑出去游山玩水了。  
   
鎏英就是这个性子，狂放不羁敢爱敢恨，唯一的缺点就是好玩，旭凤心里清楚。他比鎏英年长两岁，有着一同长大的情分，在老教主弥留之际，旭凤曾向他承诺一生都会效忠于鎏英，将生命奉献给魔教，若有人想害鎏英的性命，必须先从他的尸体踏过去。  
   
近五年来，白道武林与魔教摩擦不断，大大小小交手数百次，大多数都以魔教的失败而告终，即使旭凤的武功已与白道武林所谓的十大高手排行榜上的第六位持平，可终究双拳难敌四手，白道人数众多，魔教寡不敌众，不是他们区区八百教众可以对付的了的。  
   
「呵。」旭凤在心里冷笑一声。  
   
白道白道，黑与白，又不是衣服的颜色，哪有那么好区分。白道所仰仗的，不过是一个所谓的信仰和惩奸除恶的口号罢了。  
   
他们并非全是恶人，当然白道也并非全是好人，只是在世人眼中，广义上的恶人与好人打架，世人当然要支持好人，他们这群恶人便被一直唾弃至今。  
   
然而，魔教这种处于劣势的局面，一直持续到半年前那人叛入魔教为止，竟翻身做主把歌唱，压过白道武林一头，胜多败少。  
   
而那人，便是鎏英口中的“他姘头”，内务弟子口中崇敬的“玉长老”，原江南第一公子、九霄殿大公子、璇玑阁的主人润玉。  
   
一般介绍一位高手时，他的前面总会加上一串形容词和职称，润玉也不例外。九霄殿殿主太微穷尽全殿之力，全力栽培他唯一的亲生儿子，而润玉倒也争气，于武，他一套九霄剑法使得出神入化，于文，他琴棋书画样样精通，任何曲风都可以驾驭，可在十里之外组成琴音杀阵，于无形之中要人性命。在他荣登十大高手金榜的那一刻，太微把九霄殿藏书阁——璇玑阁送予他的大儿子，虽然润玉从小便在哪里习武练功，可如今是真正成为了阁楼的主人。  
   
这样一位习武奇才叛入魔教，怎能让太微不心痛，让白道武林不感伤，让鎏英不幸灾乐祸，当她看到润玉换上一身黑衣，跪在她面前心甘情愿叫她“教主”的样子，鎏英简直想捧起一切的起源，她的好副教主旭凤的脸亲上个一百口。  
   
当然，鎏英知道润玉肯定不会让她亲旭凤的，她也就想想而已，润玉这人占有欲强到连她都害怕不已，鎏英也从各路小道消息打听到，自从润玉叛入魔教之后，便疯的不轻，一疯起来就拿她的好凤凰撒气。  
   
别看旭凤是个哑巴，哑巴被逼急了也是会“嗯嗯啊啊哦哦”的，每当夜里的巡逻弟子路过他们副教主的住所——栖梧宫时，总会听到从里面传来诱人的喘息声和呻吟声。润玉压根就没想掩饰两人的关系，在旭凤身上大肆宣誓主权，有好几次弟子都看见他们的玉长老抱着昏迷不醒的副教主走出栖梧宫，大摇大摆地一路走到禺疆山后的瀑布清理身体。弟子们在玉长老的多日积威之下，根本不敢抬头看两人，只因为其中有一位巡逻弟子不识相，多看了旭凤背后的红肿的鞭痕几眼，就被玉长老戳瞎了眼睛，废去了武功，以儆效尤。  
   
鎏英一直好奇旭凤为何不反抗，明明武功只比他低那么一点点，如果旭凤不愿意的话没有人可以逼迫他，对此，旭凤只是垂下眼帘打手语道：  
   
「我欠他的，一辈子都还不完。」  
   
“哎？难不成，你们还有不为人知的过去？”鎏英眨巴着眼睛，捅捅旭凤的胳膊，“告诉我呗，我发誓不告诉别人，拉钩上吊一百年不许变。”  
   
还拉钩上吊，简直把他当小孩子哄。  
   
旭凤笑着摇摇头道：「没有，只是他因我来趟这趟浑水，我欠他良多。」  
   
他的这句话鎏英就不爱听了，她撇了撇嘴，“浑水？凤凰你怎么说你的老家呢，魔教怎么能是浑水呢？也就是当初第一任教主不会取名字，摊上了个“魔”字，就被盖上了黑道的标签，可我们敢爱敢恨，一人做人一人当，哪像白道那些所谓的武林正派，整天勾心斗角，为了个白道领袖的位置什么下三滥的招数都使得出来，还白道，我呸！”  
   
“噔噔噔。”这是他们教主大人跺脚的声音。  
   
鎏英气急败坏的样子把旭凤逗笑了，他摸摸她的脑袋转身离去，并未再解释什么。鎏英猜的不错，他们确实有段过去，不过年代久远，一直被他埋藏于心底，那时候旭凤还能说话，润玉也是个正常人，两人在最好的年岁相遇，却未能拥有个好结局。  
   
天道无常。  
   
   
   
“副教主？副教主？”内务弟子伸出手在旭凤面前晃了晃，旭凤终于从回忆中回过神。  
   
他将一切文案收起，打手语道：「明日继续，你随我来。」  
   
弟子殷勤点头，“好嘞，副教主有何吩咐？”  
   
旭凤道：「随我去趟后山。」  
   
由于旭凤和润玉的疯狂情（RX）事给弟子们的冲击太大，内务弟子一听到“后山”二字，第一反应便是清理身体，也就是洗澡，他表情纠结脱口而出道：  
   
“别别别，属下还没有娶媳妇儿呢，我还想多活几年，不想被玉长老一掌打死，副教主您要是想洗澡千万要一个人去，属下可是没胆量看。还是说玉长老离开多日您遭不住了？可属下器小活差，当不起此重任的，您放过——”  
   
“啊！”  
   
他的话没说完便被旭凤一掌拍飞。  
   
旭凤并未下狠手，弟子也只是受了点皮外伤，他一定是平常对这些下属太好了！再加上不能说话，只能听别人骚话连篇而无法还嘴，在这一点上旭凤深刻反省过自己，就应该向润玉学习，笑里藏刀谁都不敢惹，一身轻松，多好。  
   
“属下失言。”弟子乖乖爬回来跪好。  
   
旭凤双颊微红握紧拳头，胡乱打着手语，「随我去后山挑一匹良驹，顺便替我放风。」  
   
弟子起身惊奇道：“副教主您是要下山？可玉长老临行之前说过，让您好好待在魔教，哪里也不许去，属下怕……”  
   
旭凤打断弟子，不悦地道：「我是副教主，还是他是副教主？」  
   
“您是。”  
   
「副教主大，还是长老大？」  
   
“您大。”弟子实在没忍住，还是皮了一句，“当然，可能玉长老的那里大。”  
   
旭凤充耳不闻，「那就听我的，现在随我去后山。」  
   
“……属下遵命。”  
   
阎王要你三更死，怎会留你到五更，弟子觉得他即将小命不保。  
   
玉长老怎么就看他顺眼，让他来照看副教主呢？难道是因为性格太皮，可以逗副教主开心？  
   
弟子在生命垂危的危机之下还有功夫思考问题，不过他马上就不用担心他的性命了，因为两人在后山马棚处遇到了外出归来的润玉等人。  
   
尴尬，无尽的尴尬蕴藏在旭凤和润玉的对视里。  
   
……  
   
旭凤忍住掉头就跑的冲动，手脚僵硬地站在原地。  
   
——怎么就好死不死被他看见自己要出门的一幕呢，时隔四日，旭凤感觉他又要被日了。  
   
弟子作为食物链底端，率先跪下来澄清，“禀玉长老，此事与属下无关，是副教主硬逼着属下来的。”  
   
「……」  
   
一群白眼狼。  
   
润玉根本不理会他，皮笑肉不笑地对旭凤道：“你，要下山？”  
   
「……」  
   
沉默了一会儿，旭凤终于想出理由，「不，我只是来看看这些马是否……活泼。」  
   
润玉道：“看完了吗？旭儿可觉得它们活泼？”  
   
旭凤道：「看完了，很活泼。」  
   
“那好。”润玉拉过旭凤将他抗在肩上，不由分说地道：“既然旭儿检查完它们了，本公子现在要检查下旭儿是否活泼。”  
   
「……」  
   
旭凤的胃被压得难受，他挣扎了几下，润玉威胁似的拍了拍他的屁股，旭凤立刻不敢动了。  
   
山风呼啸，眨眼之间润玉便带着旭凤消失在原地。  
   
站在一旁围观了整场好戏的穗禾与暮辞十分无语，两人明显是把他们当空气，而润玉扛着旭凤飞奔向栖梧宫的身影也被众多弟子看到，他们心下了然，该干嘛干嘛，已经对此习以为常。  
   
傍晚时分，又四日未见，不就那档子事儿嘛。  
   
「要被日了」  
   
旭凤闭上双眼绝望地想到。  
   
   
   
TBC  
   
   
PS：为何先开这个坑呢……因为我觉得写到一半会郁闷，需要我的沙雕来调节，主更这篇，目标完结  
   
大家的评论是更新的动力，如果喜欢麻烦留点字儿再走你看成不_(:з)∠)_希望评论热闹一点给予动力。  
   
感谢评论心手w


End file.
